


Anesthesia

by snakelaces



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fallen Castiel, Gen, Human Castiel, Poem (freeform), Reflection, pain pain pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1794187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakelaces/pseuds/snakelaces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's blind, he's deaf, he's dumb.  That's what being human is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anesthesia

It's strange, being human,

He thinks numbly

As the inevitable shock

Hovers in the air around him

Like fog from a smoker's lungs.

 

He is gone.

All that he was—

All that he has ever been is

A concept he can no longer grasp

That flutters away

From grasping hands

On wings of old.

 

He opens his mouth,

He opens to breathe

A word

    A sigh

        A scream

That hugs the back of his throat

And tries to choke it out

Something

Anything

To vocalize

Something

Anything

This.

 

But he no longer speaks

The language of light

The language of truth, it's gone,

The words form behind his tongue

Dance black and white and

Dark and bright

Behind his eyes

And melt away

Unspoken

Out of reach

Out of grasp. 

 

As he feels tears prick

Behind his eyes—

They're his now, and yet he cannot feel them,

Each atom spinning

A symphony of its own

A chorus bright

His Father's magnum opus,

He knows them less than ever.

 

He is blind,

He is deaf,

He is dumb,

He is human. 

 

And as two quick knocks

On the door

Ring tinny inside his ears,

As his muscles clench

He stands up

Shoulders heavy

With the weight of the world

And the stumps of phantom wings

As he steps out

Into the blurry dim-dull-dark of the streetlights

The cold

Rushes in to greet him

Like an old friend.


End file.
